Bye Bye Convent!
by Blaz-Grl
Summary: Ok the title sucks but the story isn't half bad. Please RR. Robin and Nikia are both helping me with the spelling so it's readable.
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppl it's me again. I'm writing a new story, I don't know how well it will turn out but I hope you like it and I'm sorry I demanded to have reviews on my other story but it helps me to improve that's all.  
  
Disclamer I don't own any of the characters I may add some later but I don't know here goes.

* * *

**Ch.1 To The Palace**  
  
Alanna sighed, staring wistfully out the carriage window. She was on her way to the palace to see her brother and unfortunately to look for a husband.  
  
Why did Thom have to chicken out on me? He could have become a great sorcerer and I could have been a knight. He's got it coming!  
  
Smiling and thinking of ways to torture her brother she noticed that they were coming to a halt. Wonderful. We're here already!  
  
Stepping out of the carriage, Alanna looked around at the many faces in the courtyard. She saw a flash of red hair and turned to look into the purple eyes of her twin.  
  
"Hello sister dear, you look lovely." Thom hugged his sister.  
  
Scowling Alanna hugged her brother back. "You'll pay for that later, brother."  
  
"Still at your tricks, Alanna?" Thom held her at arms length to look at her.  
  
Alanna, noticing Thom's gaze, blushed, and turned her attention to the people in the courtyard. A tall young man with coal black hair and sapphire eyes stepped forward and tapped Thom's shoulder, bringing him to the present.  
  
"Thom, who is this lovely Lady?" Alanna blushed at the man's words. It could only have been Prince Jonathan of Conté.  
  
"Oh Jon, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond, my sister. Alanna, His Highness Prince Jonathan of Conté."  
  
Alanna curtsied "Highness. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"It's nice too meet you to Lady Alanna." Jon bowed.  
  
"Please, just call me Alanna. None of this 'Lady' business." Alanna hated being called "Lady".  
  
Jon was surpried. Most woman would be mad if they weren't addressed properly but on the other hand he understood her. He hated being called "Highness" or "Prince".  
  
"Only if you call me Jon."  
  
"Fair enough, Jon." Alanna turned to her brother.  
  
"Well brother dear are you still bad at fencing or have you improved?" Smirking Alanna stared at her twin for an answer.  
  
"You insult me, sister. I've improved greatly."  
Jon laughed at this "If by improved you mean he can lift a sword, yes, but use one properly, no."  
  
That's all it took for Alanna to go into bouts of laughter while Thom scowled at her antics.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay and laugh at my brothers expense I would like a tour."  
  
"Well Alanna, where do you want to go?" Thom regretted his question for he already knew the answer.  
  
"I would like to see your practice courts and stables I need to check on my mount to make sure he got here alright."  
  
"You want to see the practice courts?" Jon was surprised  
  
"Yes I do. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well no, but most ladies usually want to see the gardens."  
  
"Ah but I'm not your typical Lady and I find the gardens most boring compared to the practice of weaponry."  
  
"Well then Alanna, shall we go?" Jon asked.  
  
Alanna curtsied and took the arm Jon offered her and they started towards the practice courts chatting like old friends.

* * *

Ok tell me if you like it and if I should continue to write it because this is all I have. Please Review? 


	2. The Impending Duel

I am soooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a year but omg I'm soooooo bussie with school and activities. So here is the new but short chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters I may add some later but I don't know here goes.

* * *

**Ch. 2 The Impending Duel**

Jon was quite surprised at first but he enjoyed Alannas company greatly. They talked about different weapons and battle tactics.

When they reached the practice courts they stopped to watch two knights engaged in a duel. When the bout was over, with the bigger of the two knights winning easily, Jon called them over.

"Gary, Raoul, may I present Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna this is Garth of Naxen the younger, and Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak." Jon introduced

"It's a pleasure to meat you Lady Alanna." Gary smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure Lady Alanna." Raoul copied.

"If you call me _Lady_ one more time I'll have to dump you in the dirt." Seeing there expressions Alanna laughed and was soon joined by Jon.

"I believe she really will dump you in the dirt." Jon smiled and stopped laughing but still had a humorous glint in his eye.

"Do u mind if I have a go?"

"A go at what, if I may ask." Gary was a bit as to what she wanted to do.

"At you. In a duel of course."

"Are you sure, its harder than it looks you know, especially with you being a lady and I well a fully trained knight of the realm."

Alanna's smile and good humor vanished. What was it with men? They assume if you're a girl you're useless except for sex and the production of an heir.

"I'm positive!"

Gary startled by her sudden change in attitude, only nodded.

Raoul and Jon exchanged puzzled yet worried glances. Jon spoke first. "Gary you have a sword but Alanna.."

"I have one thank you. It's in my trunk witch I'm sure is now in witch ever room I am to use. If someone could get it?"

"I'll get it Alanna." Raoul tried a smile and left.

* * *

Ok that's it plz review! Oh an sry again for it being soooo short! 


End file.
